


A Pair of Suns

by AniPendragon



Series: Interlocking Existence [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniPendragon/pseuds/AniPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're hot-headed, stubborn, and care deeply for Blake. But no amount of similarities stops harmful words or fists, and sometimes the only way to solve your problems is to battle it out.</p><p>Good thing they can both take the heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pair of Suns

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I love the idea of Yang and Sun being really good friends, I also know that the two are incredibly similar in temperament. I always thought that their mutual caring about Blake, albeit in similar and different ways, would come through in disagreements and arguments. Hence, _A Pair of Suns_ , the beginning of Sun and Yang's odd relationship.

Yang leaped toward the Beowolf, twisting sideways before slamming her flame-coated fist into its stomach. The Grimm howled and leaped back from her. She darted between the pair approaching, fists up. Flames ripped from her body, blood dripped from her nose. She grinned, teeth red, and swung. The Beowolf went flying, hit the tree, and collapsed boneless to the ground. The other four regrouped. They circled Yang, quick on their feet.

But they weren’t fast enough. Yang caught the one approaching from behind with a kick. She spun, slammed her fist into the side of its head. The skull collapsed with a satisfying crunch. Two came at her the next time. They flanked. The one on the left went high; the one on the right went low. With a jump, Yang twisted around in midair, let the flames consume her body, and came down hard. The Beowolf exploded into ash and dust. Her fist kept going and connected with the one below. It exploded.

She landed, fist to the ground, and grinned at the final Beowolf. It circled her slowly, gauging her actions. A sharp crack sounded and the Beowolf dropped. Behind it stood Sun, wearing the same smirk Blake had when she and Yang first met. Chest heaving, Yang looked away from him. Her fist hit the tree behind her and it exploded into shards of wood and flame. Blake’s tired fear swam up behind closed eyes. She swung again, but was stopped by a hand on her wrist.

“Hey,” said Sun, like he hadn’t just watched her lose it and punch a tree.

“Hey,” said Yang, like she wasn’t standing in the Forever Fall at three in the morning. Like everything was completely okay, even though it was so obviously not.

Sun kicked at the dirt and leaves on the ground. “So, you and Blake certainly know how to dance.” He flashed half a grin at Yang, obviously trying to ignore the anger that seeped out of everything she did. Slowly, the blood stopped dripping from her nose and the wounds closed around the dried blood. In ten minutes, she would look almost normal again. In an hour and after a shower, no one would know she had been out here. No one but him.

“Yeah, well.” Yang shrugged, leaning against another tree and fighting the urge to run. The dance was supposed to have fixed everything, but it hadn’t. Blake was still tired, even if she hid it better. Nothing could ever be so simple.

“How is she?” asked Sun.

“Shouldn’t you know?” snapped Yang. “You two are pretty close.” As soon as the words were out of her mouth she regretted them. Yang was getting pretty good at hiding those feelings from even herself. She didn’t want Sun to figure them out. Especially if he and Blake were… She bit the inside of her cheek and images of the two slow dancing together swam to the forefront of her mind. No. She wouldn’t think about that.

“What, you’re jealous?” Sun seemed genuinely surprised. “Yang, she’s your partner, I could never compete with that.” But that’s not what they were competing for. Even if Sun didn’t know that.

“Whatever,” snapped Yang. She stalked deeper into the forest. Sun trailed behind her. The distant howls of Beowolves made Yang’s blood boil. She would kill them all if it took the rest of her life, if only to release the desperate, angry heat inside of her.

“Wait,” said Sun. He swung around in front of her and planted his hands on her shoulders. “You can’t be out here, it’s dangerous!”

Yang snarled at him and shoved. With a yelp, Sun slammed into the tree behind him. A cry of pain passed his lips. He grabbed at his right shoulder.

"Damn it,” he snapped. “What is your problem?”

Yang clenched her hands into fists. The heat scorched through her entire body. It ached and screamed and begged for release. Her clothes itched from the heat. Her eyes burned with unshed tears. “Everything!” screamed Yang. “Everything is my problem!” She slammed a fist into a nearby tree; watched it explode with no small amount of satisfaction. “Blake is running herself into the ground, even after this dance. Nothing I do is _helping_ , all she wants to do is fight. She’s going to get herself killed!” Yang threw her hands into the air. “We’re supposed to be partners but she won’t even talk to me.” She spun, throwing out a hand and pointing at Sun. “And you! You take up her time but don’t help her with anything. It’s not fair. It wasn’t supposed to be you that got to date her! It was supposed to be-” Yang cut herself off, jaw clicking shut audibly. But it was too late. Sun’s eyes went wide and he stared at Yang. Tears dripped down her face and to the ground. Her lip trembled from the effort of not crying out.

“Oh,” he said quietly. He ducked his head and looked away from Yang. One hand rubbed the back of his neck. “That… explains a lot, actually.”

“Oh fuck you,” croaked Yang. “You don’t get to say shit like that just because I tell you one thing.”

Sun’s lips twitched, a wry smile of understanding and self-depreciation that Yang knew too well. Sun wore it infinitely better than Ruby, but she might have been biased. It was never a good thing when Ruby got that look. Sun could use some humble pie.

“Yeah, that’s fair,” he said, nodding. “Look, Yang, I’m not trying to steal Blake.”

Yang folded her arms across her chest tightly and scowled. “Dude, no one can ‘steal’ Blake, she’s her own person. She makes her own choices.” She gritted her teeth together. “And that’s not the problem here.”

“Then what is?” asked Sun.

Yang threw her hands into the air. “She’s running herself into the ground and she’s going to run off, period! With everything going on I keep thinking I’m going to wake up in the morning and Blake’ll be gone, captured, or dead.” Yang unfolded her arms and tugged hard at her hair until the pain centered her. “I care about Blake, friend and otherwise, but right now she needs _friends_ , Sun, not love struck fools.”

Sun leaned against a tree, grimacing a bit. Some of his blond hair was streaked red from a wound Yang had no doubt caused. She gritted her teeth again. It seemed she just couldn’t help hurting people.

“What do you want me to do then?” asked Sun. In an ideal world, Yang thought, _leave._

“Do what we do. Keep an eye on her. Be her friend,” said Yang. “Fuck just, stop being love struck Sun and think about her first for once.” Sun flinched at that. Yang wanted to smirk. “You’re both faunus – that has to count for something.”

Sun cocked an eyebrow. “Yeah, it does. I think that’s why she started being friends with me in the first place.” He sighed and tugged at his hair. His tail was curled absent-mindedly around his right leg, the end twitching back and forth. “So what about you then?” asked Sun.

“What about me?”

Sun snorted. “Please, you’re not doing much better. You’re so worried you’re out _here_ in the _dark_ , but you’re too chicken to say anything to Blake.”

“I tried!” said Yang. “She listened for a little bit.”

“Try harder." Yang growled and stomped a few steps toward Sun. On the horizon, between the trees, the sky was lightening. The long shadows threw a darkness across Yang as she moved. “God, you’re an asshole.”

Sun rolled his eyes. “I’m telling you the truth, same way you’re telling me.”

Yang stalked even closer and planted a hand on the tree next to Sun’s head. The two scowled at each other. Angry heat coursed off Yang, sparking her hair and dyeing her eyes red. Sun was smirking, a golden glow surrounded his eyes and hands. Both semblance and fighter were ready to strike.

“Even if we both want the same thing for Blake,” said Sun. “I don’t think you and I are going to solve this peacefully.”

Yang grinned, a flash of teeth and red, red eyes. “I don’t believe in solving things peacefully,” she replied. She stepped back, let Sun follow her a few steps.

Sun slid into a defensive position, extending his staffs and flicking his tail. “Then let’s dance.”

Yang dropped her gauntlets over his wrists and grinned. “Bring it on.” The two launched themselves at each other as the sun came over the tree line.


End file.
